


Polaris

by sakutsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: He just does ok? Don't question it., Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Running Away, Tsukishima Kei Kicks Vending Machines, and cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu
Summary: Polarisnounpoh·lair·is1: Astronomy. the polestar or North Star, a star of the second magnitude situated close to the north pole of the heavens, in the constellation Ursa Minor: the outermost star in the handle of the Little Dipper.2: The anchor of the northern sky. It is a landmark, or sky marker, that helps those who follow it determine direction as it glows brightly to guide and lead toward a purposeful destination.Polaris is famous for holding nearly still in our sky while the entire northern sky moves around it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Polaris

Golden grains blurred in the movement along the secluded concrete. A breath let out. A pinky creeped along the matted velvet of the seats and entangled itself with another. Another breath. The olive haired boy turned his attention from the window to the boy next to him. The blonds concentration was only on the distance ahead, the only hint of another underlying focus in their interlocked fingers. The car shuffled. The road obviously was used less than none, only allowing way to those whose options are slender. He wiggled in his seat, legs restless from hours of unuse became fuzzy. The blond wasn’t doing much better, he could tell. 

_“30 more minutes.”_

_“30 more.” He nodded in acknowledgement of the blond._

The motel room smelled dingy and dust filled their lungs as soon as they opened the door. Yamaguchi wondered if he would ever get used to this. Tsukishima threw their bags into the closet before making his way to the bathroom to splash his face with water while Yamaguchi immediately fell face first into the tacky quilted blanket of the bed. The mattress creaked as he hit it and the sour smell of the blanket immediately invaded his senses but he hasn’t been able to lay in a bed in days and damn him if he wasn’t going to savor it. Tsukishima wordlessly threw him a complimentary water bottle from the bedside table before sitting at the end of the bed. The quiet peace of it all was not taken for granted and they both took in the rooms atmosphere and savored it, knowing that after this night they wouldn’t get this for a while.

A crash flooded the room as a cup cut through the air’s tension. They didn’t want it to go this way, they never thought it would. The look on their parents' faces told them all they needed to know, but they still needed to hear it, not for clear confirmation but for closure. Something in both of them was taken that day, but their pinkies interlocked on the way out and they filled each other's worlds with silent reassurance. _I'm not letting go._

The ugly atmosphere of the truckstop filled the view through their windshield as they pulled in. It was nighttime at least, so the aesthetics were improved by the stars that reflected on the rain soaked concrete. As they stepped out of the car they breathed in the fresh misty air and made their way over to the bathrooms, them both thinking as they got closer that there was a high probability of a serial killer trapping them. They pushed that thought away and Tsukishima bumped Yamaguchi's shoulder to provide a sense of comfort. The vending machines outside of the bathrooms were trapped in cages of metal bars that were obviously very rusted. Half of the buttons on them didn’t work and after six failed tries at getting a bottle of sprite Yamaguchi finally settled for an Orange Fanta while Tsukishima got a Mountain Dew on the second try after kicking the machine semi-violently. The carbonation of the bottles burned their noses as they opened them before taking a refreshing sip. Tsukishima hissed at the sudden burst of flavor on his tongue while Yamaguchi hummed in pleasure. 

For the first few days, their phones buzzed with messages from teammates. All left ignored with them only giving their captain and vice captain a vague explanation of the incidents that led up to this outcome. After a while the texts decreased before they came to a full stop. _Silence_. They looked back at the messages of assurance and support from their friends, oblivious to their current situation. Yamaguchi often wondered if the team had forgotten about them, or perhaps gave up on them. It seemed likely in his logic, but Tsukishma always told him otherwise, and as blunt as he can be, Tsukishima had a proclivity to be right. Eventually he was proved right yet again, with Yamaguchi receiving a text from one Nishinoya Yuu, their former libero. 

_Hey Yamaguchi, I don’t know much about why you disappeared but I have a hunch that you and Tsukishima might need a place to stay. My grandpa owns a vacation house that he never uses not far from Tokyo and if you need, I can ask him to let you stay there. You don’t have to tell me much if you don't want but, I’m here for you guys. Just send me a text._

Music played on the radio filling the quietude that often occurred. The olive haired boy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in sync with the tune as the blond hummed in occasion. Distant thoughts returned as he looked at Yamaguchi, his figure beautiful as ever and a slight smile peeked on his face even in these circumstances. Tsukishima admired him for that, his perseverance. He knew that the driving boy was struggling just as much as him, probably more knowing Yamaguchi and his anxious tendencies, yet the younger always keeps a content look on his face. He wonders what it would take to ruin that, what would happen, and he vows to make sure that never becomes a reality even if his life depends on it. Tadashi is a precious gemstone that never deserved to receive the dents and scuffs it holds, but for the life of him Tsukishima Kei will never let it be shattered. 

Tsukishima kicked the side of the car multiple times in frustration before Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his waist to restrict him. 

_“You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that.”_

_“I know, sorry.”_

_“It’s fine just… you know there's nothing we can do and hurting our feet won't help.”_

They were stuck on the side of the highway on a cold night surrounded by forest. It could honestly be a scene of a horror movie, Yamaguchi chuckled hollowly at the thought. Their car had no more gas and their phones barely had any reception, not that they knew anyone that could help anyways. Yamaguchi's hand slowly met Tsukishimas and the latter gave a squeeze of reassurance. _We’ll be ok_ , was not spoken but believed because they had nothing else but hope of escape from the rock bottom they hit. Their breaths were visible in the air and they watched each other's exhales take form for a while before they began climbing into the backseat. On this night they laid pressed against each other, cuddling as close as they could with a small throw blanket thrown over them in the maroon velvet back seats of an old, failed car. _We will be okay, everything will turn out okay_ , they believed because they had nothing else but each other and their hope of a fortunate future. 

The bushes scratched Yamaguchi's body as his form fell out of the window. He let out a sigh of amusement at the fact that he couldn’t even climb out of a first story window properly. Tsukishima laughed at him too, but there was a hint of concern hidden among the vague laughs. The blond reached up to the bedroom window to grab the bag that rested on its sill. 

_“This everything?”_

_“Everything that's necessary.”_

The younger looked over to the bag that rested on Tsukishima's shoulder.

_“That everything too?”_

_“Mhm.”_

_“Well then, let's get out of here.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to name a TsukkiYama fic after a star, it's a given really. 
> 
> My Twitter is [@kozumeaex](https://twitter.com/kozumeaex) if you want to talk or anything <3
> 
> My friend [@T5UKKIYAMA](https://twitter.com/T5UKKIYAMA/status/1336691443843309569) tweeted out the inspo for this fic and they're super cool so go follow them.
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
